


Savage Love

by Mokyo



Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mokyo/pseuds/Mokyo
Summary: During Battle In New York, Hakuno stays in a hotel room with Caster Gilgamesh and confronts some uncomfortable feelings.
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Kishinami Hakuno, Gilgamesh | Caster/Kishinami Hakuno
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Savage Love

The evening lights from the city illuminate her hotel room as Kishinami Hakuno forces herself to look away from the evening sights of New York City, to look over at the man

hunched over the large desk in the corner of the room, staring intently at a clay tablet. 

“Gil,” Hakuno calls his name, but it seems that he must have not have heard her, as he doesn’t even look away from the tablet. 

With a sigh, Hakuno quietly walks over to the Caster class Servant and wraps her arms around him. 

“Gilgamesh.” She calls again, “You’ve been working all day. You should rest.” 

“I still have work to do. Unlike my younger self who saw fit to waste funds on this ridiculous tournament of his, I realize that Uruk needs our attention more.”

“But yet you still showed up here.” Hakuno points out with a smile. 

“Only because Archer dragged you here for no reason other than to flaunt our wealth.” Gilgamesh replies his red eyes studying her face, “I’m surprised that you’re not out with him right now.” 

“He’s busy…” Hakuno mutters, “He’s been fighting different Servants all day. I don’t think he’s going to show back up here tonight.” 

“That is good news then. I was tired of hearing all the noise he was making earlier this morning.” 

“What are you working on?” Hakuno asks, peeking over his shoulder, staring at the symbols on the clay tablet. 

“I am reading proposals from different rulers throughout Mesopotamia. This one is from a king wishing for me to marry his daughter. I am wondering why Siduri saw fit to throw this in with the work she sent me.” 

“Are you going to accept?” Hakuno asks, removing her hands from Caster Gilgamesh. 

Realizing what she just said out loud, Hakuno cringes internally. Still, this feeling running through her body feels as if her heart is being slowly pulled out from her chest. 

Those words alone make her feel sick like she’s about to pass out. 

Then there’s Sheba who is constantly clinging to both of her Gilgamesh’s, and that’s a whole separate issue. 

She thought by spending time with Caster she could avoid these annoying feelings if only for a moment. Then he goes and says something like  _ that  _ so casually, and these feelings of jealousy hit her like a truck all over again.

...Maybe she should just go back to Chaldea. 

“What?” Caster Gilgamesh asks, setting the tablet down onto the desk, “You are being foolish right now, Hakuno.” 

She probably is, no, she  _ knows  _ she is but that rationalization isn’t helping these feelings of jealously go away. 

“I’m sure Sheba would marry you if you asked,” Hakuno mutters, staring down at the carpet. 

With a frown, Gilgamesh’s eyes narrow, before getting up from his chair. 

“Hakuno, what is the issue?” Gilgamesh asks in a low voice, “There is something bothering you obviously. Come, I will listen to your pointless worrying.” 

Hakuno can feel his hand attempt to grab hers, but she pulls away second before he is able to intertwine his fingers with her. 

“Hakuno.” Caster calls once more, annoyance present in his voice, “Look at your king.” 

No, she can’t look at him, can’t let him see the expression on her face. He’ll make fun of her, or worse, tell her how much of an idiot she’s being. 

“You have work to do, right? Sorry for b-bothering you. You’re right, I’m being foolish so..” Turning around Hakuno takes a step towards the door, if she can just make it to the portal she can return to Chaldea, and have Nameless make her sweets to drown herself into. 

With ease, Gilgamesh grabs her wrist forcefully turning her around to face him, revealing her tear-stained cheeks. 

“Why do you cry, Hakuno? You mentioned Sheba. What is it about her that bothers you so greatly? I will not let you go until you answer me.” Caster warns, pulling her body closer to him. 

“Why do you defend her?” Hakuno finds herself asking. 

“I’m not defending anyone. I am trying to figure out what has you so upset that you will not even look at me.” Gilgamesh reminds Hakuno, “Has she said something to you?” 

“No.”

“Then what is the problem? My patience is running thin, Master.”

“She is always by your side. Always asking for money, always just moments away from kissing you. It’s not just you she does this to, it’s Archer as well. She’s using you and you don’t see it! She’s trying to…” 

Trying to take him away from her.

Trying to make her be all alone again.

Oh.

He sees where this is going now.

She’s  _ jealous.  _

How foolish. Truly there is no Master as foolish as the woman standing before him. Does she not realize there is no other allowed to touch him other than her? 

“I am not an idiot Hakuno. I know full well what that woman is attempting to do.”

“Then why do you allow it? Why do you allow her to cling to you in front of me?”

“I was just playing with her. I did not realize it was such a problem. Perhaps I need to remind you of my affection for you.” 

Hakuno meets those red eyes of his, before his lips crashed onto hers, his free hand wiping her tears from her cheek. 

Despite herself, Hakuno finds herself kissing the arrogant king back, her mouth moving in time with his. 

As his tongue explores her mouth, the Caster carefully picks her up as to not break their kiss, as he places her onto their bed, his teeth gently biting her bottom lip, earning him a soft moan from Hakuno. 

“Where is your phone?” Gilgamesh suddenly asks as Hakuno’s eyes widen at the sudden question. 

“Huh? Er, I think it’s underneath the pillows there…” 

Gilgamesh casually reaches over, feeling underneath the pile of soft pillows for a moment, before finding her phone, and getting off of her for a moment. 

“I will allow you to sit on my lap while I make a call,” Gilgamesh tells Hakuno, who stares at him blankly for a moment, as Gilgamesh takes her by the hand and gently guides her to him, helping her straddle him. 

“Gil…?” 

Pressing his lips to hers, Gilgamesh swipes the screen to unlock her phone, Hakuno’s eyes refusing to leave him. 

“You’re staring at me so intently, Master. Do you want me that badly?” Gilgamesh teases, pressing the speaker button on her phone, before smirking up at Hakuno.

“What are you-”

His lips are on her neck, cutting off any rational thought she was about to say. 

“ _ What is it Hakuno?”  _ A familiar deep voice asks. 

That’s Archer’s voice, Hakuno realizes, her body freezing. What the hell did Caster call Archer?

“Oh? That’s how you talk to your Master? No wonder she is so upset with you. Did I interrupt something important?” Caster asks in a smug tone, his free hand trailing down Hakuno’s body. 

“ _ Fuck off Caster. If I wanted to hear your voice- Well, let’s be honest, I never want to hear your voice. Where is Hakuno?”  _

“Answer my question first. Were you with Sheba perhaps? Was she feeding your ego? I can see how Hakuno here would doubt your loyalty. It is a shame. She is loyal to us completely, and yet you can’t return her loyalty. Undress for me Hakuno.” Caster orders.

What is talking about? Fortunately for her, she doesn’t have to wonder about that for too long as Caster brings her hand up to her chest, making it clear that he wants her to unbutton her shirt. 

“ _ Caster! What game are you playing at?!”  _

** He’s mad ** , Hakuno realizes, as she shrugs out of her shirt, while Caster easily unsnaps her bra, tossing it off the bed.

“I’m not playing at anything, Archer. Hakuno told me herself you see. She told me with tears in her eyes how much she hated you being friendly with Sheba, how much it hurt her to see you giving Sheba affection in front of her.” 

Placing the phone onto Hakuno’s hand, Caster instantaneously latches himself onto Hakuno’s breast, nipping and sucking at her nipple, causing Hakuno to hold back a moan. 

“ _ You have poisoned Hakuno’s head with lies. Did you forget that _ **_ you _ ** _ have been more than ‘friendly’ with that woman?!” _

“And I have already made up with my woman here. In fact, I was thinking of taking her right here in your bed and then taking her away to Uruk to marry her. Tell him Hakuno, tell him how good I’m making you feel right now.” 

“G-Gilgamesh…” Hakuno manages to utter, between kisses Caster is peppering throughout her exposed skin, and the words he’s saying, it’s making her head spin. 

Suddenly the phone goes quiet, Hakuno looks down to see her wallpaper, a picture of her and the two arrogant kings together. 

“I-I think he hung up.”

The Caster chuckles, as he continues to fondle her breast, “I’m sure he’ll be barging in here in no time.”

“Why did you say those things? Some of them weren’t true.” 

“How else was I going to get him up here? Besides, watching your expressions as I touch you were too great to pass up.” Caster teases, as he kisses her once more, this time rougher than before. 

“You haven’t made up with me either.” Hakuno points out between kisses.

“I’m working on that now, no?” Caster replies, slipping a hand down Hakuno’s skirt, feeling the wetness that is soaking through her panties. 

“Ah, so you  _ do  _ want me that badly I see. I will-”

The sound of the door opening, and then promptly slamming shut causes Caster to sigh mid-sentence. 

“Archer?!” Hakuno exclaims, watching as Archer Gilgamesh damn near rips off the black trench coat he’s wearing off, throwing it onto the ground, as she stalks towards her and Caster. 

Caster glances at his younger self for a moment, taking note of the bottle of champagne in his hand, before looking up at Hakuno. 

“He would rather drink than comfort you, Hakuno.” Caster tells Hakuno, as he feels the bed shift slightly with Archer crawling onto it, shoving the champagne bottle onto Casters chests, shooting him a glare as he does so. 

Hakuno locks eyes with Archer, swallowing before his lips locked with hers, his tongue rolling against hers, growling into her mouth, as she grinds against Casters' hardening length. Suddenly his pants feel extremely tight all of a sudden. 

Archer slowly worked his hand around her body trailing up her back, weaving his fingers through her brunette hair, curling his into a fist grabbing a handful of her hair tugging just hard enough, to illicit a quiet moan from his Master. 

“I was in the middle of watching the manslayer fight the Master of Chaldea’s Servants, and you pull me away for this nonsense…” Archer whispers, trailing harsh kisses and bites down her neck.

With his free hand, Caster does his best to hold Hakuno in place so that she doesn’t end up falling off him under Archer’s attentions. 

“A-Archer…” Hakuno can only call out her Servants class, as he continues to ravage her exposed skin before suddenly stopping. 

Hakuno eyes widen, as she looks up at Archer Gilgamesh with a confused expression on her face. 

“Now, what is this about Sheba?”

Damn. She was hoping that he’d be distracted enough to forget about that. 

Upon noticing her expression Archer smirks, pulling her off Casters lap, her head hitting Archer’s bare chest. 

“You want to continue this play do you not? Caster obviously does with how he’s looking at you. Then tell me.”

As much as she doesn’t want to admit it she does, the heat pooling between her thighs is almost too much to bear. 

“Hakuno,” Caster calls in a honeyed voice, leaning his face close to hers, “You want me to touch you don’t you? And you want to touch us, no? Perhaps you should tell this intruder here, what you just told me.” 

_ Jerk, jerk, jerk!  _ He’s cheating by talking to her like this! 

Luckily for her Archer seemed amused by his statement, as he laughs it off. 

Gods, she has to be blushing at this point. This is all too embarrassing for her. 

She needs to focus, but they’re making that task extremely hard, with Caster being so close to her like this, and Archer’s hands roaming her body as he waits for a response. 

“I-I told Caster that…” Why is this so hard?! “That I hate the way Sheba demands all of your attention!” 

That answer must have taken Archer aback because he’s silent for what feels like an eternity before he speaks in that low voice. 

“You are jealous?” He mutters, “You are threatened by a mere mongrel?” 

“She’s trying to take you away.” Hakuno replies in an unusual burst of courage, “You don’t see it, but I do.” 

Archer’s eyes narrow, studying her face, as he grabs her wrist, turning her body to face Caster. 

“That foolish statement of yours, as made me quite upset, Master.” Archer tells her, “Even though he’s trying his best to be the better person here, I have no doubt in my mind that Caster here is just as pissed. As such he can prepare your body for the punishment it’s about to receive.” 

Hakuno can’t even tell him how ridiculous he sounds before he’s shoving her skirt and panties down, to her ankles, and resting his hands at her hips, just as Caster begins to nip at her neck, his hands find a handful of her breasts until she’s moaning in Archer’s embrace. 

He trails his hands downwards, until his right-hand reaches her thighs, gently he pushes them apart, feeling her wetness with his left hand. 

“I am starting to believe that you like this play, Hakuno. Perhaps we should take you at the same time more often.” Caster teases, her face turns a deep red, she hears Archer chuckle behind her. 

“Look at her blush as if she is a temple maiden. How amusing.”

Despite the teasing the two men are giving her, she can’t help but rock her hips towards the palm of his hand that was lazily moving back and forth against her.

“As I was saying before Archer interrupted us, I will take care of this need you feel for me.” Caster tells her plainly, slipping two fingers inside of her slowly. 

At that simple act alone she felt as if she would pass out from his touch if it were not for Archer holding her in place. Closing her eyes at the sensation of his fingers moving inside of her, finding that sensitive spot within her.

With a moan, Hakuno finds her hands going to Caster's shoulders as if using them to maintain her balance. 

With an annoyed growl, Archer presses himself as close as he can to her, finding that he too is struggling against the fabric of his pants. However, he still can’t shake the irritable feeling he gets from seeing Caster making  _ his  _ Hakuno react in such a way with his fingers alone.

Caster quickens his pace until he can hear her panting, whispering his name over and over again. This is all too much, him touching her like this, while Archer watches, just when it becomes almost too much, she comes, her moans fill the room as she leans her head back against Archer’s chest. 

Caster allows her to ride out her orgasm on his fingers, thumbing her clit, as her juices run all over his hand. 

Letting go of her hips, Archer watches as Hakuno doesn’t take her eyes off of Caster as he removed his hand from her, bringing his fingers up to his mouth, tasting the liquid on his fingers.

In an instant, she grabs Caster’s blond locks pulling him into a deep kiss, tasting herself on his tongue. Archer watches their heated moment between them, his annoyance turning to full-blown anger. 

Roughly he pushes Caster aside breaking their kiss, the next moment, Hakuno finds her head hitting a soft pillow, her ass being raised a tiny bit. 

“You’re testing my patience today, Master.” Archer hisses, as Hakuno barely realizes what’s happening until she hears his pants being tossed aside, and his cock pressing against her. 

“Gil-” Her voice is turned into a whine, as Archer sinks his full length inside her all at once, dropping her head into the soft and cold pillow instead of finishing her complaint.

Instead of setting a brutal pace as he wants to, he instead rocks his hips at an  _ excruciatingly _ slow pace, wanting her to feel every inch of him, as she becomes undone by him.

She tries to move in time with him, to chase that high that’s building inside of her, only for his hand to meet her ass in a hard slap that echos throughout the room. 

“ _ Stay still!”  _ Archer hisses, while Hakuno lifts her head up to see Caster ridding himself of the rest of his clothes, as he watches intently what’s happening before him. 

“You don’t think you can make me cum as hard as Caster did? Is that what this is?” Hakuno says knowing that will push Archer over the edge, and make him stop this slow pace of his.

Archer frowns, his hand waving its way back into her hair, forcing her face down into the pillow, raising her ass up higher, placing his free hand on her back, as he begins to pound her, the new angle allowing him to hit deep inside her. 

“Those are bold words coming from a woman who doubts my loyalty to her. I wonder if you secretly wanted this to happen? You  _ wanted _ me to claim you like this, you feel empty if I’m not inside you.” 

Unable to respond to his words, Hakuno simply gasps and whines under his brutal pace. 

Caster’s heart pounds in his chest at the sight before him. The way she took everything his younger self had to give, with no complaints, it’s the most intense thing he’s seen in quite some time, making his own dick ache with need.

Archer lets go of her hair, grabbing her hips, leaning down to bite her shoulder  _ hard  _ leaving a mark that will no doubt bruise. Moving a hand underneath her, Caster realizes that he’s playing with clit, as she whines against his touch. 

“Gil-Gilgamesh…!” She cries, gripping her pillow with everything in her. 

“Are you going to come for your king?” Archer asks, amused by her moans.

To both Caster and Archers amazement Hakuno she begins to move in time with his thrusts, making Archer groan. 

“ _ Make me come.”  _ Hakuno shoots back, just as Archer presses his body against her as close as he can, his cock grinding inside her, as he continued to rub her clit.

Her high is about to hit her hard she realizes, under the pressure from his cock hitting her hard, and the way he’s working her clit, she has no choice but to submit to him this time, as she chokes out small pleas, and moans.

“Please…” Hakuno breathes out.

“Say you’re sorry.” Archer orders, “Say you’re sorry for ever doubting your king.” 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” She mewls, “Gil please!”

“Come for me Master.” 

Not even a second later she whines his True Name as her release courses through her body. Her release triggered Archers' own, giving her three more thrusts before pulling out of her, collapsing against the right side of her, panting hard, as he wipes the sweat away from his brow.

Catching her breath for a moment, Hakuno pulls herself up, locking eyes with Caster.

“You should get a bath, Master.” Caster says, brushing her hair away from her face. 

“And leave you like this? That’s not fair to you.” Hakuno points out as she straddles his lap.

“You’re spent.” Caster argues, glancing over at Archer who is already closing his eyes. 

Caster feels Hakuno press her lips to his, “I want you.” Hakuno tells her Caster Servant, her blush returning to her cheeks as she takes his hard cock in her gasp, as she positions herself over his cock. Caster watches breathlessly as she slowly lowers herself onto him, her eyes closed as she gets used to his size.

Reaching over Caster quickly grabs the lukewarm bottle of champagne, Archer shoved his way, just as Hakuno began to move against him. 

“Drink.” Caster orders, pouring a small amount of the alcohol into her mouth, watching as a bit of the liquid runs down her chin, onto her chest.

Wordlessly, Caster pours a bit of the champagne on her shoulder, using his mouth to lick it up, sending shivers through Hakuno’s body.

Throwing the alcohol onto the ground, Caster pulls Hakuno against his body, kissing her chin, her neck, her lips. 

“Come inside me,” Hakuno whispers, pressing her forehead against him, feeling her last orgasm building. “Please Gilgamesh.” she begs as their hips move frantically against each other, between the stickiness of the champagne and the whispers of “I love you” coming from Hakuno, it pushes him over the edge, holding her down, as he comes inside of her.

Gently, Caster holds Hakuno, before helping her lay down comfortably on the bed, before laying next to her. 

“I’m sorry…” She mutters, pressing herself against the Caster.

“Shush. It is time for you to rest now.” Caster chastises with a sigh, as Archer sits up for a moment, to see his alcohol all poured out onto the floor. 

“What a waste…” Archer complains, moving to her left side, before closing his eyes again. 

As she peers behind her to see Caster too falling asleep, she makes a mental note to herself.

She’s going to have a long talk with Siduri when she gets back to Uruk.


End file.
